


What Alan Saw

by last_mrs_malcolm



Series: When Ian Met Alice [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Car Sex, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Suggestion of Ian/Alan, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/pseuds/last_mrs_malcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the first visit to the park, Dr. Alice Sigrund is a social worker with a zoology background who was invited by InGen to consult on human/dinosaur relationships.</p><p>During the tour, Drs. Malcolm and Sigrund hit it off and they stay behind at the jeeps when the other visitors wander off exploring.</p><p>Eventually, Dr. Grant heads back towards the vehicles, and is shocked but intrigued by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Alan Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately, but Dr Alice Sigrund is an OC. This is voyeur non con, with Alan watching as Ian gets lucky, so if that kind of thing is not your cup of tea, skip this one. Any and all feedback is welcome.

Hidden by the foliage, tucked beside the concrete wall of the perimeter fence, I crouched and tried to silence my breathing.

Around the time Ellie went digging for treasure in search of what ailed the triceratops, it was time for me to go. I excused myself and headed back in the direction of the jeeps - I’d seen a sign for a washroom nearby there - or was it closer to the T.rex pen? I’d find it. If the others weren’t there when I got back to the cars I’d rejoin Ian and Alice until everyone wS ready to restart the tour.

I had gotten within sighting distance of the thatched hut housing the toilet, just past the jeeps - when I heard soft laughter. It came from the direction of the jeeps, and it didn’t sound like humorous laughter - it sounded like laughter I wasn’t meant to hear.

I flinched when the back door of the second jeep sprang open. Ian and Alice spilled out, tangled together and both shirtless. Ian steadied himself first and I watched as he groped Alice’s naked tits, pushing her up against the cold, hard metal of the vehicle. Her gasp of surprise was stifled by Ian’s lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

My palms began to sweat and I felt a tingling in my groin as I realized what was happening. I guess I wasn’t the only visitor who had thought Alice was a hottie.

“I shouldn’t be watching this,” I thought to myself as I kneeled, hidden under the shadows of the palm leaves. My heart was pounding - I had certainly not intended on catching them, but how could I show myself now?

_Moments after he’d smothered my lips with his, I thought I heard a noise - a twig snapping, maybe? - from the foliage close to the perimeter fence. Before I could say anything, Ian had led my right hand to press against the hard ridge in his pants. Never breaking our kiss, I fondled him lovingly, tracing a finger length along the bulge, from root to tip. Ian drew a quick breath when I concluded by twirling my fingers lightly around the head._

_"Fuck, Alice, I can’t take it any more,” Ian murmured against my lips. Shifting his hands and weight, he began to unhinge his belt buckle._

Oh my God, they’re really going to do it, I thought. What am I going to do? Jump out and join them? What was going on in that jeep all this time anyway, talking chaos theory my ass. A wave of self-conscious guilt nagged at me as I processed the situation, but curiosity won in the end. Ian and Alice didn’t know I was here, and assuming they never found out, how would what they don’t know hurt them? Satisfied with this reasoning, I shifted position to accommodate my growing erection.

_Before I’d even gotten my shorts undone, Ian’s jeans were loosened enough that he’d sprung free. He pressed himself urgently against my belly, holding my face between his hands while he kissed me over and over, soft, lush kisses that inflamed my desire. I wiggled my shorts down my legs until they were bunched around the tops of my shoes._

Reaching down to fondle myself through my pants, I turned my attention to Alice’s full tits, of which I had a magnificent view from my hiding spot. Curvy Alice was blessed with pretty rose-petal pink puffy nipples topping generous D cups. It was clear from the way he groped at them that Ian was also enamoured with those beautiful boobs. He dipped his head down to lovingly lick and suck on Alice’s right nipple, pulling away for a moment to observe how it hardened under his ministrations. Alice moaned softly as he turned his attention to the neglected left nipple, nuzzling it before loving it with his tongue. One hand steadied herself against his shoulder, while the other grasped a handful of the curls on the back of his head, guiding him precisely where she needed his mouth to pleasure her. When Alice pressed her hips against his, obviously needing friction, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his way up from her neck to her ear.

_"Turn around and let me see that ass.”_

_Finally. Oh God, yes, please, I need it, now, right now … The thunder above us is getting closer and the air can’t get much thicker before a tropical rain storms in … Any minute now the whole party, kids and all, will scramble back to the cars…_

_I bent forward, placing my hands against the side of the jeep._

_"That’s it, Alice, yes,” Ian murmured his appreciation as he positioned himself behind me, the tip of his erection kissing the slick, swollen lips about to engulf it. Leaning forward, he rested a hand steadying himself on the small of my back. The other reached towards my breasts, greedily pinching the right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while cupping the underside with his palm. His breath was warm against my cheek. “Are you ready?”_

Thunder rumbled in the distance, due west, then rolled to a stop. Seconds later, a decidedly threatening peal clapped right above us.

Tearing my eyes away from the scene a few feet in front of me, I glanced back the way I’d come. I’d only ducked under here when I realized that I was interrupting something not meant for me to stumble upon. When would Ellie and the kids be back? It’s not like they could do anything for the triceratops out there in the jungle. I still needed to use the washroom. Shifting my weight onto my knees, I craned my neck to see what was happening now.

The jeep was swaying side to side on its track. Alice’s arms were held straight out in front of her, bracing her and Ian as he made love to her with a passionate, steady rhythm. Alice was facing downward so I could not gauge her expression, but I watched as her tits bounced delectably, the nipples making circles in the air with every thrust. Ian faced forward, his eyes closed in rapture. He held one ass cheek with an open palm while the other hand grasped a messy handful of her red-brown hair. Ian's lips were parted, his mouth held in a small “o”, his chest heaving as he moaned a little every time he pushed into Alice. She must have felt really good, judging by Ian's expressions. I felt myself reach full thickness at the thought.

I couldn't help but to manoeuvre my hand down my pants and stroke myself. It had been so long. It didn’t hurt that I’d admired Alice's figure before this opportunity arose.

_It was difficult to stay clear headed - Ian was fucking me doggie style like we may not make it out of here alive. I knew it was especially snug inside when I bent over like this. The feel of him stroking me deep inside, the smell of his sweat and cologne and the little sounds of pleasure he made as we made love were driving me insane._

_I hope the others stay out exploring long enough that they don't catch us screwing like a pair of horny dinosaurs ...There's little kids here for christ's sake..._

_“Alice,” Ian murmured. He hit my cervix with every stroke. “Fuck, oh, fuck… oh… Alice…” I loved how verbal he was, moaning, murmuring what came to mind while he was inside me._

_"How does it feel?” I twisted my shoulders to turn and catch his eye. My heart jumped at the sight of him: lips parted in desire, heavy lidded eyes half closed in a trance, unruly curls peeking out from behind his ears as perspiration mixed with jungle humidity._

_He snapped out of his reverie to cup my chin in a generous hand and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. “So fucking good. So good. Like heaven. Like I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Ian’s voice was husky with desire and my womb flip-flopped at its edge. His thrusts became faster and he leaned forward so he could reach even deeper - his thick dickhead nudged past the firm cervix to the deepest spots beyond. He was driving me out of my mind._

I’d heard voices, but was it the lovers, or the returning entourage?

They’d had a little pause for banter in the middle of their lovemaking, then went back at it, but I was sure Ian wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. He had one arm around Alice’s waist. The other held a handful of flesh on her hip, holding her at an angle that obviously pleased him as he fucked her. I watched Alice’s pale tits wobble wildly now with each stroke, the pink nipples darkened with arousal, and drew in a deep breath, tightening my grip and stroking faster.

_My sweaty palms squeaked against the shiny paint of the jeep as I held on for dear life. Ian’s large form towered above me from behind, his hands keeping me right where he wanted me._

_"Fuck, oh, Alice….Mmmnnnh…” he moaned lasciviously, tongue snaking around my earlobe. I shivered. Ian felt the goosebumps rise on my flesh and deepened his thrusting._

_“Fuck, this is it, Alice. So fucking tight, I can't help it... I-I'm gonna cum… Ahhh…fuuuck!” Ian’s attempt at dirty talk degenerated into a series of grunts and moans as his thrusts sharpened. ___

_“Ian,” his name came out in a moan. “Come inside me, deep inside. I want all of you, Ian. Inside.”_

_At my words I heard his breath catch; he thickened instantly. My body responded by involuntarily pushing against his groin to take him deeper. He was gripping both thighs now with shaky hands, struggling to maintain some semblance of composure, lest the urge to verbalize his pleasure with abandon get the better of him. With a final thrust deeper than I thought he could go, Ian bucked his hips against my ass once, twice, three times. He could not stifle a deep, primal moan born of sheer desire. After drawing a deep breath, he exhaled with a luxurious, satisfied sigh, as though he'd just had his first ever orgasm._

I unzipped as quietly as possible, freeing myself. I replayed Alice’s moans in my mind while fantasizing about my tongue licking and sucking on one of those pretty puffy nipples, while squeezing and rolling the other between my fingers, quickly reaching the point of no return. A soft groan escaped despite biting my lip, as I pointed myself downward, blowing the biggest, most satisfying nut I’d had in a long time into the green foliage by my feet.

“This way!”

“Back to the cars!”

Turning back towards the path, I heard voices. They were coming back. Ian and Alice had collapsed on to the seat of the jeep together, after he’d disentangled himself from her. They showed no indication that they knew they were about to be busted.

My shins were killing me, and before I could think twice I’d tucked myself away and risen to stand and stretch my legs, my heel landing partway in a nearby prehistoric bush. Its branches had surprising give and several crunched under my weight. I froze. Fuck.

_"Did you hear that?”_

_Ian was catching his breath, head laying against my shoulder, pants still open and disheveled. “What? No.”_

_“I heard something. Come on, doesn’t matter what it was, everyone else will be back any minute. Ian, we’ve got to straighten ourselves up.”_

_Ian groaned as he sat up, expressing my feelings exactly. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to let him keep cuddling me, those long agile fingers intertwined with mine, his curls tickling my cheek._

_But now was not the time._

_"Ian,” I softened my tone with a peck on his lips. “This is the beginning, the first time. We have so much time ahead of us.”_

_Tucking his shirt into his pants, Ian regarded me with a playful but indecipherable expression. “Yeah, but it could be the last time…”_

_Seeing movement in my peripheral vision, I glanced down at myself one more time to make sure I was decent, then shot Ian a meaningful look. He caught it and winked at me. We sat up in our seats in the back of the jeep, just as Dr. Grant emerged from the foliage, followed moments later by the kids and Gennaro. They moved quickly towards the vehicles to escape the fat drops of rain that had started to fall._

Avoiding eye contact with either Ian or Alice, I settled back into the front passenger seat of the second jeep. It seems that Ellie had decided to stay with the triceratops, making me the third wheel with Ian and Alice, who had straightened up their clothing but sat thigh to thigh, Ian holding Alice's hand in his. Glancing at the rearview mirror, I caught a glimpse of the lovers steal a kiss like a pair of teenagers in the backseat. Better for me to ride with them than the kids and uptight lawyer. They had no idea that I'd been a witness and participant in their moments of intimacy. Just before I looked away from the reflection, I caught Alice's eye and could not resist a little wink and a smirk. 


End file.
